Diary of a Mercenary
by delphiamike18
Summary: This follows the life and times of a young man who longs for the life of a mercenary...
1. Chapter Uno

Being a mercenary sounds like great fun. No allegiance to anyone, and you get paid for it. The only problem was, finding a job to do. In Midgar, there weren't many people who needed a monster to be killed, unless you counted the occasional lizard or roach. And the pay was usually a stellar 100 gil for the strenuous work I performed.  
  
My family did the same thing to me that they did to all my brothers and sisters: They sent us off with 2,000 gil at the age of eighteen. I was the last to leave, and the amount given to me was no different. I came to this huge city from the beautiful retirement town of Mideel, looking to make a name for myself like the great ones: Pedro, Kitty, and Red Moon. If you were a mercenary starting out, you wanted to be like them. Have Pedro's amazing speed and skill, Kitty's wit and charisma, and the cleverness of Red Moon, who was a master of disguise. No one knew where they lived now, but they had to be rich.  
  
I was no different. I owned a striking staff, worn out from being dropped so much by yours truly. I wasn't exactly masterful, but not so bad you'd ignore me. I had my share of fights, doing just enough to fend off people, and give them second thoughts about approaching me again. I knew good and well if they challenged be again, I'd be defeated. But, as my parents taught me, if you're going to fight, make sure the person has known they've been in a fight.  
  
My house lay on the north side of Sector 3, the one closest to the ocean, and Junon. I'd sometimes visit the city, as my sister, Vel, lived there. She opened a kitchen, serving all sorts of food. I remember calling her and telling her my occupation. She laughed and said I should have invested in something more business like. She was always like that: Business like, very professional. She was the second youngest, and youngest of the three girls. My other sisters and only other brother stayed at Cosmo Canyon, always showing interest in the stars and the cosmos.  
  
And here I was, wondering where my next job was going to be. It was only 11 in the morning, this was usually the time that Ms. Sturn, an elderly lady, would call me and ask me to come over and kill a few roaches. I didn't mind, she paid me two hundred gil, enough to keep from going hungry. The call didn't come, and my stomach was grumbling. I only had fifty gil, so I decided to waste the last of my money on a burger or something.  
  
This led me to Mack's House, where I would frequently visit, if not to eat, just to chat with Mack himself. Mack was a thirty year old who knew a lot, but never really got the chance to do much with it. I ordered a burger, and sat down. The shop was empty, sans me, so Mack slapped a fresh towel over his shoulder, then sat across from me.  
  
"Yo Mike," he said, eyeing his creation as I was about to devour it, " How's business going?"  
  
"Slow." I took a big bite, almost hurting my jaw.  
  
"Hey, the burger don't got no appointment." Mack laughed. "You can slow it down. Really don't sound like you speedin' around anyways."  
  
"Yeah. I'm just really hoping for a big job. One that will make my name known, an give me a lot of gil." I said, wiping my mouth of excess crumbs. Mack simply laughed, then put a hand on my shoulder before he got up.  
  
"Kid." He said. "Just remember me when it happens."  
  
I couldn't fight the smile that formed on my face as he returned to grilling and frying. It's not impossible, I thought. Maybe, just, maybe the job I'm looking for is just around the corner. Maybe I need to be in the right place at the right time. It was only noon, a lot of day left for anything to happen.  
  
Eight at night, and I sat on my bed, looking at the flickering TV. Still, no sign of a job. No clues, nothing, nada. Maybe Vel can give me a job. I was always good at clearing the table at home.  
  
"Hi, I'm Leon Nicolas, and this is a breaking news bulletin. In the city of Nibelhiem, there are signs of an ever increasing monster population in the Nibel Mountains, slowly making their way into the growing town. Though armed forces are preparing to protect Nibelhiem, it is reported than any help would be needed. Back to the Vincent Valentine Comedy Hour." The broadcast cut back to the awesomely weird show, but my chance had come. Opportunity had practically tapped me on the shoulder and asked me to dance. If I didn't take this job. 


	2. Number Two

Midgar at night was beautiful. As ironic as it sounded, it was true. All sorts of holes in the wall were opening, welcoming anyone in to listen to the local bands and dance the night away. The main attraction was the 3's a Crowd bar, whose bartender was very familiar. At least to everyone else. Her name was Marlene, and she was about twenty. Everyone kept talking about her from the days of Avalanche, and Meteor, but I was barely born back then.  
  
Tonight, I would start my adventure early. The less time I spent sitting around, the more time fending off the monsters, at least in theory. If I were to make it to Junon, I could get Vel to take me in for tonight, and then I could a ship across the ocean, then hotfoot it through the mountains to Cosmo Canyon. It was a farfetched plan, but at a time like this, planning was done on the feet. The security around Sector 3 was light and the route outside had absolutely no one, now that lesser officers were being called to duty.  
  
The path out was just as I expected. Mack's Place was closed, and I remembered the promise I told him. My big job? This could be it. All through the night, as I traveled to the port town of Junon, a millions thoughts and sayings flooded my mind. Don't look to far down the road, Think big, Don't give up, Be nice: You never know when the person you meet may save your life. Whatever. I tried to contain my excitement as I entered the lively city. Shinra troops were filling into whatever ships pulled into the bay. Sneaking on would be too risky, I thought. Mercenaries actual number one rule was risk, but not on their first mission. You had to feel your way in. Or so I thought.  
  
Vel's Diner was abuzz with news of the monster invasion on Nibelhiem. It was eleven o'clock as I spotted my sister Vel, sweating as she filled her register with gil. Her room was upstairs, but it would be better to let her know I was here. She looked very busy though, and one break in ringing up gil would be priceless. Finally, after a couple left, I almost leapt across a few tables, breathing heavily in Vel's face. She was black, like me, but very thin, and of average size, not too big, but not to small. She shot me a disoriented look as a group behind me gathered to pay.  
  
"Sorry, this will only take a sec." I breathed. "Can I stay here tonight? Just tonight. Tomorrow I will be taking the ship. Please."  
  
"Uh, OK." She said, still confused. "Tell me later."  
  
I ran past everyone, embarrassed, although no one was really paying attention to me. I slumped on a couch, and turned on the TV, where coverage of the monsters was being live, with a reporter standing outside Nibelhiem. At a safe distance of course.  
  
"Hello, this Patricia Dominguez reporting. Tonight, we had a chance to interview townspeople, who were found evacuating the city, traveling to Cosmo Canyon."  
  
The montage had terrified people stammering words and cursing the monsters and wherever they came from. Finally, the newscast ended with an overhead shot of a group of birds swooping over the city. I sat anxiously, hoping by the time I got there, I would be able to battle, and hopefully gain a job from all of this.  
  
The door opened, and an exhausted Vel collapsed beside me.  
  
"You OK?" I asked, sitting up.  
  
"Yeah." She said. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, you heard about the news of monsters invading Nibelhiem?" I asked. She tiredly nodded.  
  
"Let me guess, you go over there, and hopefully get to fight, then, by some stroke of luck, gain another job?"  
  
I smiled, then nodded.  
  
"Good for you." She said, smiling lazily. "There's just one more thing. How do you think I got my job?"  
  
Confused, I answered by hard work, not really knowing how to answer it without avoiding a lecture.  
  
"No, risk. I took a risk on the people of this town taking me in, and eating my food. And, it worked."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" I inquired, eager to see where she was going with this.  
  
"I'm saying waiting isn't helping anyone, especially when someone's life is on the line. Tonight, the last ship pulls in at midnight. It's eleven thirty. You have plenty of time to make it. Just keep in mind this may be a Shinra ship, and you may have to sneak on, but that's - "  
  
"A risk I'll have to take." I smiled again. I never thought my sister Vel would just say it like that. But, as most successful business people, she motivated me, and I found myself with a second wind, and at the door, saying goodbye to Vel.  
  
"Before you go." She said, turning and going to her room. "Here. It's about 1000 gil. Use it any way you want. Just don't expect to get it so easily next time."  
  
I thanked my big sister, then sped down the sparsely populated streets of upper Junon, hearing the boom of the ship pulling in. My feet's pace quickened, and I soon found myself at the mouth of the ship, where a group of Shinra guards were busy equipping themselves.  
  
"Ten minutes until departure! Ten minutes until departure!" the navigator shouted from the top deck. The ship was in nice shape, and looked like it was an outdated cruise ship before. I looked around, and saw a group of guys throwing boxes onto the boat.  
  
"Risk." I muttered under my breath. "I'll never know unless I try."  
  
I made my way towards them, almost halting as one looked up, making eye contact with me.  
  
"You Jackie Pace?" he said, causing the others to stop and look at me.  
  
"Uh, no." I answered, now fully stopped.  
  
"Hey you!" All of us looked at the open door on the side of the ship where the boxes went. There was a short, pudgy man holding a cigar with an angry look on his face.  
  
"Get back to work! And you, you're late! Get this done, and board the ship! Don't get left behind!" the door slammed behind him, and I couldn't suppress a smile as I joined them in carrying wooden boxes to a loading area.  
  
"So, what's exactly in these?" I lifted a small wooden container, following someone to the ship's opening.  
  
"Guns and stuff. We are actually apart of this crew fighting as well, but being the new guys, we gotta learn the ropes, and that means doing whatever they don't want to." A black haired man stated.  
  
"Sounds OK." I stated, carrying a slightly larger one, then deciding where to place it.  
  
"That spots good right there." He pointed. "You really must be new here. My names Pat Rosenhowen. I'm twenty-six, but I just joined a few weeks ago. When'd you come on?"  
  
"A few minutes ago." We both laughed, helping each other on a very large box.  
  
"My name's Mike. Mike Redsis. I'm really hoping to fight." I said.  
  
"Cool. Me too. I've always heard stories of battle and such, but I really haven't experienced it before." He stated, placing the box down and following the rest to the quarters. I followed, hoping this crew would take me until I could escape and go out on my own. But right now, the smart thing to do was to stick with them.  
  
"Good to see you all made it." He double taked on me, and took the cigar out of his mouth. "Who are you? Did you sign up with us? You can't be Jackie Pace."  
  
I stopped, and time seemed to stop with me. While I was searching for an answer someone spoke up.  
  
"Remember how you always needed more people? And how you didn't care where they came from?" Pat nodded at me.  
  
"Oh, why didn't ya say so? Welcome! Now, don't expect to fight so soon. All we do is replace anyone who should fall to the monsters." He then stood in front of us, all at attention. "Our plan is this: The Materia Force will attack from the front, and the Sharp Force will attack from every other direction. WE are the last resorts. In other words, if we lose, everyone loses. Right now, we supply the weapons and materia needed. After that, we camp out and wait. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir!" the room boomed. I quickly joined in, startled.  
  
"Now, go to your bunks. The trip to the coast of Nibel is ten hours. Get some rest and be prepared as soon as we hit shore!"  
  
The trip was long, so sleep wasn't an option. I slept on the floor, as Pat and Andrei used their beds. Andrei was a fairly large individual, and the strongest of everyone. Pat told me he really wasn't very bright, but could wallop anyone and anything around. Pat had black hair and brown eyes, and stood a little taller than me. I was only 5'7", with a regular frame. I wore a pair of jeans and a worn out Gold Saucer T-shirt with low cut tennis shoes. All of the other loaders wore the same type clothing, their uniforms not ready.  
  
The journey to becoming a mercenary had just begun. 


	3. And of course, three...

Slowly but surely a loud voice was heard. I was barely awake, and heard our bunks door swing open. Our leader, Dante Woods shouted for us to get our you-know-what's up, then stormed to another room, preparing to give them a heart attack. After fumbling and stumbling down the hall, I smelled the sweat and stench from the night before. I lazily walked behind a taller person, occasionally bumping into his back, and once, leaning on him as the mass slowed.  
  
Finally, the precession ended in the storage room, where Dante, the short, pudgy man pushed through the tired mass, then turned to us.  
  
"All right! This is it! In one hour, the battle begins! I'm giving all of you specific assignments!" He huffed, then spoke again. "As we hit the shore, we will be split into two groups, the Sharp group for weapons, and the Materia group for magic."  
  
He began to touch everyone on the shoulder, then telling to go to a certain side. By the end, we were facing each other, slightly awake, a few of us yawning.  
  
"Now, the group to my right is handling the weapons, and to my left, you organize the materia according to type! If anyone needs me, I'll be putting my uniform on! Clear? Good! Now get to it." He yelled, then used a foghorn, definitely waking us up.  
  
The noise of hands and feet moving livened everyone up, and we were throwing various objects and items everywhere, putting ice materia and long and short sabers in their respective places. I was busy collecting spears out of the long boxes, placing them in a pile, hoping no one would come near them. Pat was opposite me, trying to carry all the orbs he could. Closer by was Andrei, figuring where to put the gauntlets and firearms.  
  
The organization was finished, and we scrambled back to our rooms, throwing our clothes and shoes on, then sitting around in the storage room, which was much livelier, now that battle was imminent. All sorts of chat began breaking out, even in the midst of Dante walking in.  
  
"Nice to see you've done what was asked. Shinra is about organization, even in the most overlooked of jobs. Now, when you hear the alarm, get the heck out of the way for the soldiers, then follow your respective groups. I want to see everyone out alive, got it? Good." He then left, probably joining the fighters.  
  
"Man, this is huge! I've never been so pumped in my life!" Pat said, shaking his arms.  
  
"Yeah, and were not even fighting. Just imagine how the actual fighters feel." I added.  
  
"I wonder how they prepare themselves. It must be hard." Andrei said, stoking his chin. I shrugged, along with Pat.  
  
"I just can't wait until we actually fight and get uniforms. This is OK, but fighting, I'd rather be doing that." Pat sighed, leaning a little on an empty crate.  
  
The intercom blared that it was a few minutes left until confrontation. And, all of a sudden, we all began to cheer, chanting all sorts of things as the storage room door opened, giving us a view of the oncoming shore. This was it, time for my journey to begin, as well as my first real job as a mercenary. 


End file.
